


Enduring Love

by mxacey



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, Heartache, Rejection, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxacey/pseuds/mxacey
Summary: Taiyaki had always been a stubborn one, determined and steadfast. Master Attendant even considered her one of the more reliable Souls: always supportive, so she was exceptional for morale. Gliding into an experimental twirl, Taiyaki tilted her head up and stared at the cool, overhead lights, her eyes glimmering as her smile always did.As a symbol of good luck, she would never cause anyone to worry.As a symbol of good luck, she could never let anyone see her, even briefly, fall apart.





	Enduring Love

**Author's Note:**

> So since pre-orders for the Food Fantasy zine _Al Dente_ have closed ~~and I've finally crawled out of my hole~~ , I can finally upload this!
> 
> The zine was such an amazing experience with so many talented artists and authors, I'm thrilled that I got to be a part of it. Also cuz Food Fantasy has kind of stolen my soul a bit...oof. I might write other Food Fantasy fics in the future if I get other inspiration, but my current writing projects and commitments have a much higher priority atm
> 
> Shoutout and thanks to the other authors in the zine, _especially_ Cereal and Mayocado, for their help in refining this piece. I couldn't have done it without your help! <3

 

It was oddly grounding for Taiyaki to see, and to focus on, the rhythmic puff of fog that appeared in front of herself each time she exhaled, as she skated alone.

When she, her brother, Sushi, and Sashimi first returned from their long expedition in the search for spices for Master Attendant’s recipes, the rink was _almost_ entirely packed with the restaurant’s regular staff: Pudding was fussing over the state of Jello’s outfit; Pancake was falling asleep standing up; and Strawberry Daifuku seemed to be blissfully basking in the refreshing chill while giggling away with Hawthorne Ball. Just stepping out of the rink was Jiuniang who, as she tightly coiled her coat around her, let out a relieved sigh as she passed and nodded to the supervising Skewer. The fiery-haired and ever-severe Food Soul scrutinized the four returning explorers, peering at them over her lenses as she repeatedly tapped her pen against her clipboard.

“Three of you can enter, one of you will have to wait.” Her clipped tone brooked no argument, but her big brother Dorayaki immediately bristled.

“Can’t you just switch someone out? They can come back when we finish.”

Taiyaki remembered Skewer’s severe gaze narrowing further, and she giggled at the mental image of how her brother shrank back from the intense fire of it. “My staff have been working _tirelessly_ since 5 o’clock this morning--they have hands wrinkled from dishwater, papercuts from constructing decorations, and clothes slick with sweat and grease from non-stop cooking in the sweltering kitchen to fulfill today’s delivery and takeout orders, _and_ for tonight’s celebration. All without complaint, even though their only break has been after they’ve already worked themselves to exhaustion.”

Then Skewer pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose, looked back at her clipboard, and scrawled some note. “I will repeat myself one more time: Three of you can enter, one of you will have to wait. Either make a decision or stop cluttering up my entryway.”

Dorayaki’s face had worried into a scowl, but before he could say anything further, Taiyaki insisted with her ever-reassuring, warm smile firmly plastered on: _“I’ll wait! It’s fine, Brother.”_ To firmly close the lid on the issue, she even leaned in to whisper an addition in her brother’s ear. “This way, you and Sushi can get to know each other a little better, hmm?”

After sufficiently encouraging a scarlet-faced Dorayaki, Taiyaki ran outside, sat underneath the sakura tree in the restaurant’s garden courtyard, and waited until everyone else had finished to step on the ice herself.

Taiyaki had always been a stubborn one, determined and steadfast. Master Attendant even considered her one of the more reliable Souls: always supportive, so she was exceptional for morale. Gliding into an experimental twirl, Taiyaki tilted her head up and stared at the cool, overhead lights, her eyes glimmering as her smile always did.

As a symbol of good luck, she would never cause anyone to worry.

As a symbol of good luck, she could never let anyone see her, even briefly, fall apart.

It had been a week since she had called Sanma to meet with her beneath that same blooming sakura tree, under the cloak of faint, twinkling stars and warm, dimly-lit paper lanterns. A week since he stared at her, perplexed, as she bore her soul to him and confessed her feelings. A week since he carefully replied, _“I did not know. I’m sorry to trouble you,”_ and hastily walked away, his cats trailing behind him.

It was crushing to hear, her smile falling like the pink petals around her. Her throbbing pangs were only softened later after speaking discreetly with Sukiyaki--one of Sanma’s few, close friends—who advised that the aloof swordsman didn’t harbor those sorts of feelings toward anyone and never had. _“It’s just how he is, it’s far from anything personal—how could it be with a Soul as bright and lovely as you?”_ The flirt had winked at her then. She giggled both within and from her memory.

Even though Taiyaki understood the rationale behind his actions and felt a _little_ bad for upsetting Sanma with the revelation of her intense, unrequited feelings for him, the rejection still stung. In a few hours she would be at the party to celebrate the expansion and renovation of Master Attendant’s restaurant, and see Sanma Shioyaki for the first time in a week. Although her weariness from her earlier adventuring had dissipated, and Taiyaki felt sufficiently refreshed from the chill of the Ice Arena, she lingered.

With eyes closed, she didn’t feel quite ready.

“Ohhh!! So this is where Taiyaki-chan has beeeen?”

Taiyaki blinked her eyes open to see Strawberry Daifuku, her eyes as wide in wonder as ever, peering in from the ajar door. Since preparations had completed, Skewer was long gone, no one monitoring the Ice Arena since no one else needed to use it. Taiyaki giggled and skated toward the edge of the rink.

“Daifuku-chan, I came in as you and Brother and everyone else finished, remember?”

“But Daifuku thought Taiyaki-chan would’ve left by now!” Before Taiyaki could react, the tinier Food Soul skipped onto the ice, rapidly careening in her direction and ultimately crashing into her legs in an embrace.

It was a miracle that Taiyaki didn’t topple over, instead just gliding back while firmly clinging to her friend, the two giggling all the while. As they slowed, Taiyaki grasped the hands of the childlike Strawberry Daifuku in her own. “Did you need me for something, Daifuku-chan?”

The smaller Soul’s mouth parted into an ‘O,’ her widening eyes reminiscent of the dinner plates she would often place in front of customers. “Yeah!! Now I remember, Taiyaki-chan needs to come with Daifuku _right now!”_

Like a child, Strawberry Daifuku started tugging at the long, _furisode_ -esque sleeves of Taiyaki’s cardigan and, in spite of her size, jerked her taller friend forward with a surprising amount of force and strength. Taiyaki, clinging to her friend, let out a startled squeak and awkwardly crouched over her to try to maintain her balance as the two skidded across the rink. As they reached the edge, Taiyaki cradled Strawberry Daifuku snug against her chest and stretched out her slightly bent right arm in front of her. Taiyaki’s splayed-out palm braced the wall, diminishing their momentum, and the two eased to a gentle stop with Taiyaki’s forearm flush against the wood.

Taiyaki let out a sigh of relief, while Strawberry Daifuku giggled uncontrollably, as if she had just exited her favorite amusement park ride. The blonde Soul stood up, stepping onto the secure threshold of the Ice Arena, and held Strawberry Daifuku up by gripping both of the smaller Soul’s arms.

“You need to be more careful, Daifuku-chan!” Taiyaki admonished fondly, pinching her rosy cheeks and causing her to squeal into another fit of giggles. Taiyaki pulled back, brushing off her skirt, and held the Mundane Soul’s hand. “Now where are we going?”

“This way, follow Daifuku!”

Taiyaki found herself tugged forward as Daifuku breathlessly ran ahead, darting through the dimly-lit hallways and past the restaurant’s main dining room. The friends only remained linked because of the tight entwine of their fingers.

They came to a stop in front of the closed door leading to the restaurant’s private ballroom, Daifuku reaching up to the door’s latch so she could swiftly slide the door open. The drastic shift in light made Taiyaki wince, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw the room decorated with streamers, lanterns, and small tables surrounded with cushions. Across the room was a grinning Jello, standing on a simple stage in front of a podium, with a microphone clutched in one hand and her arm outstretched towards the entrance of the newcomers. The pop sensation bounced with enthusiasm.

“All right! Now that everyone is here, let the Awards Ceremony begin!”

Vaguely Taiyaki was aware that Omurice was hollering from some corner of the room, but she stood frozen as felt the weight of the eyes of multiple Food Souls on her as she and Daifuku entered. Her own quickly found, and briefly locked, with Sanma Shioyaki’s, causing her heart to simultaneously flutter and clench. She looked away, thankful that Daifuku was continuing to drag her along, this time directly to their friends.

When Taiyaki felt a hand on her shoulder, she jolted and immediately let go of Daifuku.

“Sister, are you alright?”

Relieved, Taiyaki turned to see Big Brother Dorayaki, though his lips were worried into an intense frown. His concern both warmed her and stung, because ultimately Taiyaki knew she would be fine.

She always was.

Focusing on the warmth of Dorayaki’s fraternal affection, Taiyaki effortlessly sprouted a lively grin. “I’m fine, Brother! Don’t worry.”

Dorayaki stood firm, brushing her hair behind her ear to get a deeper look at her expression, fussing as he always did. Off to her side, Strawberry Daifuku watched the interaction with wide eyes. Inwardly, Taiyaki groaned.

“You’re sure? You were in the rink for quite a while—”

“—Nothing that a little time with the girls won’t fix!” Taiyaki cut him off cheerily and grabbed Daifuku’s hand again. About twenty feet away from them, the little sister spotted the Soul at the center of her brother’s infatuations.“Isn’t that Sushi over there? Oh, she’s looking especially lovely today! You should ask to sit with her. I’ll see you later, Brother!”

She waved Dorayaki off, practically skipping with Daifuku to a low table where Sakuramochi, Hawthorne Ball, and Yuxiang already sat. The two plopped themselves next to Sakuramochi and Hawthorne Ball, Taiyaki between the two pink-haired Souls, while Yuxiang sat beside the other Chinese Soul. The mature brunette set down her pipe, chuckling while she placed a cup in front of Taiyaki, and poured from the kettle that was in the middle of the table.

“Mmhmm, having some difficulty this evening?” Yuxiang’s gaze flicked in the direction of where the bewildered Dorayaki still stood, the space only clearing after he decided to follow his sister’s suggestion to join Sushi at her table. Taiyaki heard the double-meaning in Yuxiang’s question and laughed in agreement, even though she and Yuxiang weren’t particularly close.

“Nothing that I can’t shake.” Taiyaki smiled, and nodded her head in thanks, as she brought the cup of tea to her lips. It was so warm, inviting, and only then, with the seemingly almost-scalding ceramic cupped in her hands, did Taiyaki realize how cold she still was. She found the contrast a nice sensation to focus on, until Sakuramochi wrapped her arms around in her a fond embrace.

“It’s good to see you, Taiyaki-chan,” the always supportive Sakuramochi whispered, her eyes and smile gentle. When the other pulled back, Taiyaki mirrored her expression genuinely, mouthing _thank you_ as Jello began to announce the first award category of the evening.

With her friends around her, Taiyaki found it was easier to focus on the surprise awards ceremony. Whenever Taiyaki’s focus inevitably strayed to the table where Sukiyaki, Ume Ochazuke, Bonito Rice, and _of course_ Sanma Shioyaki sat, Sakuramochi or Yuxiang would grab her attention (Daifuku, while she always meant well, was generally too oblivious to notice).

It was impossible, of course, to both pay attention the ceremony and avoid staring at Sanma when Jello emphatically declared the recipient of the _Best Chest-Blockade Slayer_ award. The way he shyly stood on the stage, his gaze downturned, slightly flustered from the mass attention, clearly _trying_ to retain his stoic cool but given away by the way he was excessively petting Mikan in his arms. When he had to kneel for energetic popstar to place the medal around his neck, Sanma practically _thudded_ his knees against the hardwood stage, his eyes crinkling into an almost-imperceptible wince—

“Taiyaki, have you tried one of the hotteok yet?” Hawthorne Ball held one of the sweet filled pancakes aloft, directly in front of Taiyaki’s face. “I made them myself, and I think they turned out really well! They’re Black Tea’s favorite, and her eyes were just sparkling when she had one earlier.”

The blonde Soul was grateful for her friend’s catch and redirection, and she grasped the treat. “I hadn’t yet! Thank you, Hawthorne.”

As she took a bite, the sweet red bean paste of the treat tantalizing her tongue and feeling like home, Taiyaki watched Sanma leave the stage. The next few awards were largely a blur to Taiyaki. She noted the Souls who were invited on stage—Peking Duck, Miso Soup, Crab Long Bao, and Milk and Black Tea at the same time—but missed what they were being recognized for. Instead she was more focused on her immediate surroundings: the innocent cling of Strawberry Daifuku’s tiny hand, Hawthorne Ball’s giggle, the robust flavor of earl grey, and the odd mingling fragrance of Sakuramochi’s cherry blossoms and Yuxiang’s pipe smoke.

Of course she did notice, and hollered with a huge smile on her face, when Hawthorne was proclaimed _Best Chef._ On the stage her exuberance was palpable—Hawthorne barely able to keep still, the rings adorned in her hair consistently jingling, while Jello affixed a golden chef’s hat pin to the stiff collar of her tasseled top.

When Hawthorne returned to their table, Taiyaki couldn’t contain herself, immediately springing up and giving her a huge hug.

“You deserve it, you work so hard,” she murmured with eyes welling up, her delight and love overflowing. Feeling Hawthorne squeeze her back, Taiyaki heard a tiny sniffle come from her. The two pulled apart, smiling at each other, when Jello’s voice commanded the room one final time.

“Many congratulations to everyone! We have one more award and recognition before this party officially begins, and while it’s the last on our list it’s certainly not least!” Jello paused dramatically, posing and pointing to her cheek, her grin as wide and endearingly quirky as her mismatched-colored eyes. With her arm fully outstretched, Jello pointed precisely to where Hawthorne and Taiyaki stood. “Would Miss Taiyaki please join me up on the stage?”

Taiyaki blinked, dumbfounded, and pointed to her own nose. Jello nodded emphatically. “Yes, yes, you! Don’t be shy, come on up!”

Smoothing her skirt, Taiyaki slowly walked to the front, her clogs clicking against the steps of the stage as dozens of other Food Souls, and Master Attendant in the very front, looked on. While on the stage, Taiyaki felt like she was towering above them all, her friends, her brother, and Sanma, even though she knew she wasn’t that high off the ground. Her heart fluttered like it had a week prior, after she uttered those fateful, doomed words.

Taiyaki looked to Jello expectantly. The host sparkled, continuing, “While all of us have contributed in some way to the success of this restaurant and dutifully served Master Attendant, all of the Souls we have specifically recognized tonight are exceptional examples of what they do best. But there are those of us who are particularly exceptional not in what they do, but who they _are_.” Taiyaki’s heart skipped a beat, then began to hammer in her chest. “As an artist who is said to inspire others”—Omurice screamed from the audience, and Taiyaki laughed as Orange Juice clamped a hand over his mouth—”I also draw inspiration from those around me. But I never need to look very far when Miss Taiyaki is near.”

Taiyaki gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth as copious tears flooded her eyes. She blinked through them, focusing on Jello’s sincere, radiant smile.

She went on: “Her dedicated perseverance and inner strength is a sight to behold, and her genuine, supportive nature and smile possesses a unique, disarming quality. Interacting with Miss Taiyaki is like being home, wrapped in a plush blanket, drinking hot cocoa on a cold winter night. She _is_ home, and family we’re all blessed to have.” Her building tears free-falled, her smile as wide as Jello’s. “For this reason, I am very touched and honored to present to Miss Taiyaki the title of Miss Congeniality.” Reaching behind the podium, Jello produced a meticulously assembled crown of interwoven daisies, unmistakably the handiwork of Strawberry Daifuku. Her heart swelled.

Taiyaki bowed at the waist, sanguine tears plopping against the hardwood, as Jello carefully placed the crown on her head.

“Please give it up for our very dear Miss Congeniality!”

Righting herself, Taiyaki was greeted with the entire room’s applause. Cheers from her friends, even a happy screech of “Taiyaki-chan, Daifuku loves you!” Bittersweetly, she even noticed that Sanma was clapping with a small smile, though he looked away and stopped when he noticed that she noticed. _He must feel awful, too._

With encouragement and appreciation ringing in her ears, Taiyaki felt steady, when just minutes before she felt like she could crumple. While before she intellectually knew that she would be fine, and that people cared for her, that knowledge suddenly transmuted into raw sentiment. Moved, she bowed again, this time to the audience, her peers and loved ones.

“Thank you! I’ll continue to do my best.”

It may not have been the love she dreamed of, but it enveloped her, and it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you feel so inclined, they always make me smile even if I don't respond.
> 
> I hope you have a great day!


End file.
